Edward Townsend
Agent Edward Townsend is an agent from MI6 in London. He met Cammie in an evaluation room in London. She was questioned by him, mainly about Joe Solomon. When Cammie returned to her room, she found a dark figure in her bathroom that she, Bex and Liz began to fight. That is until he got hit in the face with a flying Louis Vuitton suitcase (thrown by Macey McHenry). Later on that evening, Patricia Buckingham introduces him as the new instructor of Covert Operations. According to Liz, he went to a ritzy boarding school on a scholarship and joined MI6 right out of college. He was involved in some of the most top secret missions in spy history. Later on in the sixth book, it seems Townsend is actually in love with Zach’s mother, Catherine Goode. He seems to be in a secret relationship with Catherine behind Abby’s back. Physical Appearance and Personality Agent Townsend is tall, has black wavy hair and deep blue eyes. He was first seen by Cammie as very hot, although once she got to know his personality that changed. He's left handed and shoots with his right hand. He favors his left knee. He is a genius, though he thinks that he is a wise guy. Not fun to be around. He follows a strict schedule. However he does let Joe Solomon go, saying that he was killed in the explosion so Solomon can lead a new life. Cammie says in OSOT that he reminds her of Zach Goode, although a much older and more experienced version. Relationships Abigail Cameron Townsend’s main relationship throughout the series is with Abigail Cameron. Their relationship is first introduced in Out of Sight, Out of Time when they join together to help Cammie try and piece together what she did the previous summer. Though they don't always agree on tactics and protocol and seem to battle for power, they have an obvious past. Though the details are never revealed, Abby saved Townsend’s life in Buenos Aires three years prior. Throughout the mission they develop a sort of banter, which is a mixture of snippy remarks and underlying sexual tension. They both appear to deny their attraction to the outside world as when Cammie introduces them as a couple “Townsend tensed. Abby glared”. Still when Abby appears the next day Cammie notices Townsend drool a little. After the truth of the death of Cammie’s dad comes out Townsend comforts Abby, pressing his cheek against hers and smoothing her hair. He also takes her hand on the car ride home, their first open sign of affection. In United We Spy (GG6), Abby and Townsend enter a romantic relationship. Although at first it is only hinted at, the implications get stronger throughout the book, and towards the end there is no doubt to the nature of their relationship. It is also revealed that Agent Townsend is Zach's father. Catherine gives up the infomation while under the influence of Liz's truth serum: the same truth serum that Liz used on Townsend in Only The Good Spy Young (GG4). ::: " She Catherine looked at him Zach and shook her head, smiled a little as she told him, "You are so like your father." ::: Then she looked past me and Zach, past Bex and Abby, to where Agent Townsend stood by the door with his arms crossed. ::: "What do you think, Townsend, darling? Isn't he like you?" She looked at Zach..." (Page 234 - 235) Townsend had no prior knowledge that Zach was his son. When this fact was first revealed, both Abby and Zach reacted with some negativity. However, it had no lasting impact on their relationship with each other as issues never arose later in the book. In the epilogue of United We Spy, which is 10 years after the end of the book, it is revealed that Townsend and Abby have twin toddlers named Matthew and Morgan. The nature of Catherine and Townsend's previous relationship is still unknown. =Catherine Good= Catherine and Edward were once together. Townsend later left her before she found out she was pregnant with Zach. He had no idea about Zach being his son until Catherine revealed it in OSOT. Trivia *Ally Carter has noted that she prefers Tabby (Abby/Townsend) over Abby/Joe. *He is the 'older version' of Zach Goode, as stated (and foreshadowed) by Cammie. *He and Abby did a mission in Buenos Aires where it is implied that she saved his life. *He is British and works at Her Majesty's Secret Service. *Townsend and Abby are in a relationship in GG6 *Ally mentioned in a live chat that Tabby (Abby/Townsend) is all love when no one's looking. *He is the father of Zach Goode. Townsend does NOT DO BOOBY-TRAPS BECAUSE HE IS A MEMBER OF HER MAJESTY'S SECRET SERVICE.Category:Males Category:Gallagher Academy employees Category:Professors